


Amorra Week- Day 3: Tea

by Raven_Hallowryn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tea, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for the third prompt of Amorra Week (Winter Edition 2012).<br/>Korra has a special secret spot to meditate...And have a nice cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorra Week- Day 3: Tea

“Are you coming, Korra?” Asami’s voiced fluttered across the hallway of the arena’s gym as her beautiful raven head poked into the locker-room.

“Huh? Where?” Korra blinked in confusion as she slipped on her top and began to clumsily tie her hair after the quick bath she had taken. She really had no shame in front of Asami and her friend knew that by now which was exactly why she barged into the locker-rooms after Pro-Bending practice every other day.

“The boys and I are heading down to the testing track after lunch. We are trying out the new line of high performance satomobiles.” Asami smiled, expecting some excitement from Korra who always enjoyed the speed and thrill of the testing track.

“Ah…Sorry. I can’t today.” Korra gave her an apologetic smile. “Maybe next time.”

“Oh?” Asami edged inside the locker-room and closed the door behind her. “Other plans?”

“Avatar stuff.” Korra finished handling her hair and sat down to slip on her boots.

“Like what?” The raven-head asked curiously.

“Just a meditation thing. It’s a big deal.” Korra replied sketchily.

“Want a ride back to the temple?”

“Not going to the temple but thanks.” Korra smiled. “I have my own meditation spot.”

“You’re not going all the way out to the eastern outskirts of town again, are you?” Asami seemed disapproving. “It’s snowing after all.”

“That seems to be the only place I can focus in, Asami.” Korra shrugged on her winter coat. “Besides I’m used to the snow.”

“But does it have to be so far away? Can’t you focus at the temple?” Asami seemed more worried than curious.

“I can’t meditate anywhere but on that cliff-side, ‘Sami.” Korra gave her friend another reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine.”

“Will you at least come have lunch with us?”

“No time. I’ll just have something at a little tea house close my meditation spot.” Korra closed her little wooden locker and turned to leave. “Thanks for the invite though. You guys have fun.”

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Korra.” Asami stepped aside and opened the door so they could leave. “Good luck with the Avatar stuff.”

“Thanks. See you later.” Korra was already walking towards the exit while waving her friend goodbye.

Naga was waiting outside as usual and greeted Korra with an enthusiastic lick to the face to which the Avatar responded by scratching the furry animal’s ears before hoisting herself onto the polar bear dog’s saddle and rushing off.

The exact location that Korra headed to every week was a secret even to her closest friends, all everyone knew was that it was outside the city somewhere on the eastern outskirts. It took her almost an hour on the trotting Naga to actually get there and when she did the snow was already piled over the rocky beach and it was far past lunch time.

Korra loved that place. It was peaceful and intimately linked to nature but it was also the perfect blend between the cold seclusion she was used to in the South Pole and the reassuring city-landscape and beach comfort that loved in the United Republic. The beach itself was tiny and sandless, coated with millions of multicolored pebbles and sea-polished rocks, a jagged cliff with many small concave openings shielded the cove from humanity, the water swirled among reefs in enchanting hues of blue, sapphire, cerulean, aquamarine, teal and turquoise like some otherworldly pallet of spiritual art that reflected the weak sun like sparkling diamonds all over its surface.

That small magical cove really was the only place that Korra could truly relax and let go of her worries, it was the one spot she could actually meditate naturally be it in Avatar state or normally, not mention that it felt safe and deeply mystic.  But the truth was that she didn’t really go there to meditate, it had indeed started that way but in past couple of years things had changed considerably.

The first thing the Avatar did after dismounting and tossing Naga a treat for her hard work was to grab her satchel and march down the slippery snowy pebbles towards the small far end of the beach. Once there she spotted the little smooth point on the cliff were a mark had been inscribed and a name had been carved, there were also pieces of some sort of wreckage piled in that sheltered little corner and under the haphazard construction that they made lay an almost frozen cup of tea and fresh seaweed buns.

Korra sighed with a sorrowful smile and sat cross-legged, drawing several sticks of incense from her satchel and lighting them with firebending before propping them between the pebbles next to the icy tea; after a small prayer she produced a small bottle of saké from her bag and opened it quietly.

“I brought some good stuff this time.” The Avatar murmured softly to no one. “Not that you really deserve it, you pompous little jerk, but I can be generous every once in a while.” Korra proceeded to pour the contents of the bottle directly on the ground, splattering the clear liquid all over the carved name on the wall. She then stood up before the smell of liquor could make her dizzy and stashed the empty bottle back in her bag. “I’m going now but it will be the solstice next week. I’ll bring you back some dumplings, Tarrlok.”

With that she cast a last mournful look at the shabby improvised grave and turned her back, marching quietly back to the other end of the cove as she blinked away the sting in her eyes. It would not do to cry, it had been five years already, it was pathetic to get emotional over such a simple visit but, then again, maybe the more time passed the more the sorrow settled in as the memory of the councilman’s darker actions became washed out by time.

Once she was back at Naga’s side Korra cast a long silent glance the horizon while snacking on the buns and tofu rolls that Pema had made. She shared her snack with Naga, even though the polar bear dog could easily hunt down something better to eat if it really wanted to; as she ate the Avatar indulged in simply watching the airships in the distance as they hovered over the city to her right. After a while the sun descended ever so slightly in the sky, obscured by foggy grey clouds that spewed the icy snowflakes that floated lazily around her, and Korra decided that she had lingered long enough.

It was time to get on with what she really had come here to do; not meditation though, it was time for the weekly little ritual that never failed to make her happy even if it was her dirty little secret. It was time for _tea_.

“Let’s go, girl.” Korra dusted her hands and patted Naga’s side. Together they paced out of the cove and into the dirt trail that led to the smallest most rural settlement at the very edge of city territory.

Several small farms littered the mountainous landscape, their owners all hiding from the bitter cold, possibly by a cozy fire in their little homes; but all she cared about was the small, shabby little teahouse that stood inconspicuously by the cliff, looking out towards the endless watery horizon and surrounded by snowy shrubbery and old naked tress.

Naga settled comfortably in the snow outside, the bone-chilling cold was nothing to the beast compared to her native South Pole so the polar bear dog was ready to doze off and snooze while Korra enjoyed her afternoon. The Avatar pushed open the door, hearing the familiar tinkle of the bell that hung over it, she noticed that there was only an aging couple sitting in a corner and sipping on warm tea while conversing quietly over the soft static-y music that hummed from an old radio.

Korra took her usual seat in the furthest corner by a window, just next to the counter and she waited quietly, letting her thoughts wander as she watched the snow fall outside the window.

“Here again?” A deep polite baritone reached her ears and the corners of her lips twitched into a slight smile.

“Must you ask me that every week?” Korra chuckled quietly and turned to look at the man before her.

“Must you keep coming here every week?” He answered her question with another but his pale blue eyes were soft with a unique sense of gratitude and affection.

“It’s my happy place.” The Avatar replied simply with a smug grin.

“I find that hard to believe.” He shook his head with amused disbelief and Korra noted that his coffee colored hair was longer, it was tied at the back of his head but she assumed it must reach below his shoulders now. “Kelp tea as usual?”

“Nah, surprise me this time.” Korra leaned back on her chair as the man slipped away behind the counter. She watched the elderly couple leave with content waves at the man she had just spoken to and she set her feet over the rickety old table now that the small teahouse was empty.

“That is very rude, Korra.” The man returned several minutes later, using a heavily scarred hand to shoo her feet off the table before he placed a plate of red dumplings and a kettle of boiled water over the washed out wooden tabletop, followed by a pair of cups and bowl filled with a unique mix of powdered herbs and spices. His voice penetrated her body like a flame in the cold weather, she loved the way he said her name in that rusty deep voice of his and she liked that as soon as she stepped into the little teahouse she was no longer the Avatar, she was just Korra- there were no titles in there.

“I don’t see anyone here to complain.” She chuckled softly.

“It’s still rude.” He insisted although there was no real admonishment in his voice.

“Well, I’m tired from practice. My little feet deserve a break.” She stuck her tongue out playfully.

“Yes, I hear the Fireferrets are in finals this year again.” He commented casually and stirred the mixture of herbs and spices with just enough hot water to make it foam.

“Damn straight.” Korra grinned with immense pride. “We’ll win this year, you can bet on it.”

“I don’t bet, Korra. It is a foolish hobby.”

“Right.” She decided not point out that he really had nobody to bet against since he had no real friends. “Are you joining me this time?” She eyed the two separate cups to change the subject as he poured the mixture into the kettle and allowed it to brew.

“Would you prefer I didn’t?” He smirked slightly and it made his deeply marred face look handsome again beneath all the scarred tan skin.

“No, I’d love it if you had some tea with me.” Korra’s smug smile opposed her polite words but her answer seemed to please him and as the tea brewed he locked the little establishment’s door and closed the fogged glass and wood shutters over the windows.

“Do you enjoy having tea with me so much?” He asked as he took a seat in front of her, at last pouring the fragrant red hued tea onto the cups. She took the chance to examine him then- even with most of his skin scarred and molten, even in dark humble plainly cut clothes, he looked imposing and impressive.

“We both know I don’t come here for the tea, Noatak.” Korra accepted her cup and smelled the steaming drink, enjoying the unusual scent that mingled ginger, wild flowers, cinnamon, sea prune and some sweet spice that she couldn’t identify.

He didn’t reply but as soon as she said his name Noatak seemed to visibly relax, apparently he enjoyed the way she spoke his name as well and just like she wasn’t the Avatar in that teahouse, the same premise applied to him- in that little establishment so far away from the ruckus of the city he was no longer Amon, he was no more than Noatak, a quiet damaged man.

Of course they were both fully aware of who each other was but in there they had no past, that tea scented room was their own little wonderland were all the complicated philosophical issues between the two could never permeate. That small haven that he had taken over after the old couple that had been his rescuers had passed away was a world where they were just two waterbenders that pretended not to remember all the horrors of the past.

He took a sip from his own cup and looked out the only window that he hadn’t shuttered, the one that overlooked the ocean and let in the weak afternoon light. Luckily, the silence between them was comfortable and peaceful.

“How long as it been?” He broke their silent contemplations with the soft question.

“Five years in a few weeks, I guess.” Korra peered out the window too, repressing a heavy sigh. “It’s been long enough that people have forgotten details of the war and the stories have become embellished and dolled up.”

 “Yes, that is to be expected.” He took a sip of his drink, still musing as he watched the waves. “I noticed you have been visiting him. I thank you for that courtesy.”

“You don’t have to, I visit Tarrlok’s grave because I want to for my own reasons.” Korra didn’t really like discussing this subject, it waded too deeply in memories she didn’t wish to trek in.

“I know.” Noatak gave her regretful glance before his pale eyes looked out at the horizon again. “But I owe you my gratitude either way. Your compassion really knows no limits if you still keep returning to me even after five years.”

“You think that’s what it is? Compassion? You think I come to you time and time again out of sympathy? Boy, are you wrong.” Korra spoke almost angrily but at the same time she snickered at his uncharacteristic naivety. How could this intelligent and perceptive man think that she just came to him out of compassion when it was obvious that he gave her what she needed just as much as she gave him? His self-loathing must really be crippling to blind him so. “And here I thought you were smart enough to understand me after all these years.”

“Perhaps I just didn’t wish to get my hopes up.” Noatak seemed to smile almost sadly, without the mask he had once worn he lacked any restraint on his emotions.

“Maybe you should get them up anyway.” Korra smiled and the silence that followed her words was laced with a new kind of magnetic tension that compelled her to sit closer to him.

“This is good.” Korra spoke after several quiet minutes, complimenting the tea and taking an appreciative sip of the steaming drink. “Strong, spicy but delicately sweet too.”

“I figured you might like it.” He looked at her again with those icy eyes filled with long-lost tenderness.

“What is it exactly?” Korra took another sip, nearly burning her tongue but not really caring before she popped a sweet dumpling in her mouth.

“My own blend of things.” He replied cryptically. “Or perhaps I should call it _your_ blend.”

“Mine?” She looked puzzled and spoke mid-chew with the dumpling still in her mouth.

“Yes. You inspired it.” Noatak smiled courteously and took another sip of his own cup, savoring the taste on his tongue. “Powerful, strong, complex, spicy… And yet sweet, smooth, balanced and utterly delicious. Just like you.”

“Oh…” Korra felt her cheeks flame up slightly as she looked into her cup, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“As you should.” Noatak leaned closer and tipped her chin with his fingers, noting the rosy blush on her caramel cheeks. “Lovely hue… Almost as dark as this tea.” He remarked and sloshed his cup slightly in front of her.

“Are you flirting with me, Noatak?” Korra smirked but her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. It always amazed her how his mood could shift and adapt so easily if she just said the right words every once in a while.

“I believe so.” He leaned closer until she could feel the heat radiating from his body. “Is it working?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.” The Avatar ordered snappily, pouting defensively in face of his forwardness.

“With pleasure.” Noatak’s rough lips captured hers in a tea flavored kiss.

Their lips molded together in slow but intense passion as their tongues began a dance of impatient desire and need, everything about that kiss was a contradiction- it was urgent but languid, deep but delicate, passionate but tentative, loving but aggressive, familiar but explorative.

Korra’s cup fell from her hands and shattered on the hardwood floor with a crash but they were unfazed by it and the sound just seemed to make them kiss more feverishly as her hands slipped around his neck to pull him closer to her.

Noatak broke the kiss suddenly, leaving her breathless as he pulled her closer and his hands found her thighs, hoisting her up he stood and carried the brawny Avatar as if she weighed no more than a kitten only to settle her on the smooth polished wood counter before kissing her again, deeply and with breathtaking intensity.

In what seemed like no time at all, Korra was clawing his clothes open for her hands to trail across the flat marred expanse of his chest and their passionate kiss was broken only long enough for the Avatar to toss off her own winter coat before their lips latched together once more. Noatak’s hands trailed into her top and slid up her sides, dragging the blue fabric up until her supple firm breasts were fully exposed and his thumbs were flicking at the rapidly hardening chocolate nipples playfully and teasingly.

Korra moaned into his lips arching up to his touch with her bold hands slipping lower down his body to grope and rub the hardened bulge at his crotch before the kiss broke among groans of desire.

“Impatient as always, I see.” Noatak remarked playfully, pressing closer to her and murmuring the words in puffs of warm air that tickled her skin.

“Can you blame me? I day dreamed about this all week. I can’t wait any longer for your little games, I want you now.” Korra commanded with a slight pout like a demanding little kid.

“Well then, let’s not delay this any longer, shall we?” The husky words sent shivers down Korra’s spine as he kissed provocatively up her neck.

The cold didn’t matter, the snow outside made no difference in the little tea-scented shop and in less than five minutes clothes were piled on the floor as the Avatar sat on that counter with arms and legs wrapped around her standing lover, crushing them together with the two sinuous bodies melting to each other in a stark contrast of skin tones, deep cinnamon meeting marred tan.

The friction between those two heated bodies was delicious as they merely grinded to each other, lost in kisses and caresses that allowed their wayward mouths to explore smooth and rough skin seductively and provocatively with Korra’s hard nipples grinding to his chest as his own hardened flesh stroked between the hot wet petals of her sex. But the Avatar was far too impatient and she pulled him closer demanding more between fervent kisses all over his large form and Noatak complied, burying a hand in her hair to force her head back so his lips could capture hers again to swallow her moans as he finally impaled her soaked heated core with his rock hard cock.

Noatak’s mouth swallowed all the loud moans that she let slip into the kiss as he slammed into her at a slow unhurried pace and their bodies undulated together ardently. Soon the kiss broke and Korra’s voice rang loudly and demandingly in the tiny shop as he nipped and kissed down her throat, holding her body in a crushing embrace while her nails dug into his shoulders scratching and clawing as the rhythm became more and more intense, faster and faster and completely frantic.

Her demands for more where deafening and his own groans were music for her ears, soon their movements were so wild that the whole counter shook and beads of sweat dewed all over their bodies.

“Come for me, Korra.” Noatak purred huskily into her ear with urgency as well as provocation and the sound made all the blood in her body rush to her head with sudden adrenaline.

Sparks of flame practically gushed from her mouth from uncontrolled bending as the Avatar tipped her head back and arched to him, screaming passionately and giving in to pleasure as the tingling coil deep inside her snapped and she climaxed with earth shattering force, all her nerves firing until she saw white and her muscles seized, limbs clinging to his body, nails digging into his flesh and the intimate core of her body clenching around him with possessive and lewd intensity.

Her reactions were far too delicious to resist and Noatak couldn’t take it anymore. His arms banded around her powerfully, possessively and protectively, the sight of her ecstatic face overwhelmed him almost as much as her physical reactions to him as his frantic rhythm reached a peak and his self-control snapped, pleasure fired in every nerve and she clung to him so tightly that he couldn’t even pull out as hot jets of liquid essence poured from his body into hers as he followed her into a indescribable climax.

Noatak ended up dragging Korra down with him until they lay together on the clean but scuffed wood floor, he refused to let go of her as if she were his lifeline and she was more than happy to snuggle to his warm body as they panted together, shakily trying to catch their breaths and tangled together in a warm afterglow that made it obvious how they worshipped each other with love and adoration in that secret little world of their own.

“You know…” Korra murmured hoarsely while kissing lazily up his scared jaw. “If you returned to the city we could have tea together every day…”

“Someday, Korra… Someday.” Noatak replied throatily.

“Is that a promise?” She smiled hopefully.

“Maybe.” He returned the smile with hesitation, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to follow her to the end of the world, consequences be damned. He kissed her lips lovingly and needy.

“Noatak.” She murmured again between long loving kisses. “It’s not compassion, that’s not why I do this. It’s not physical attraction either.”

“Then what?” Noatak found her words easy to believe since he felt that someone as beautiful as the Avatar should not feel attracted to such a damaged man but he needed to hear this, he needed to know what she wanted to tell him.

“It’s love.” She smirked playfully and kissed him once more. She had not forgotten the past and she never ignored what he could do but it no longer mattered, he was her secret and he was her love, one that she craved for with every guilty breath she took.

“I love you too, Korra.” He replied simply and with uncomplicated honesty. Yes, their mutual past was complicated; yes, he should hate her with every fiber of his being; yes, he should despise what she was; but in that tiny little universe, in that rickety little teashop, he could honestly say that he loved her with all that he was.

They kissed again, slowly and tenderly until they simply needed air and couldn’t take the chilly winter breeze on their heated bodies anymore, luckily there were plenty of ways for the two secret lovers to warm up.

“Round two?” Korra murmured, nuzzling into his neck- she loved his scent now, it the old days he just smelled of ash and blood but now he smelled of tea and of the sea and that simple scent was home to her.

“As you wish, Korra.” He chuckled rolling over her in that cool wooden floor. “As you wish.”


End file.
